Fuego negro
by Little Jaeger
Summary: El rey necesitaba a su magi y el magi a su rey y, para saciar su ansia, apasionados encuentros tenían lugar en el palacio de Rakushou, verdaderos incendios en los que sus cuerpos ardían hasta consumirse por completo.


**¡Primer fic JuHaku! Surgió del gusto de Ohtaka-sensei por la OTP FuegoxHakuryuu con la que sufro demasiado. Parte de la inspiración viene de la canción "My Sweet Prince" de Placebo, que parece que fue escrita para estos dos.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Ohtaka Shinobu, maravillosa mangaka que juega con nuestros sentimientos como si fuéramos muñecos en sus sagradas manos.**

**Advertencia: yaoi lemon**

Sentía calor. No, más que calor, se sentía arder. Su cuerpo se consumía de nuevo en las llamas, pero esta vez sucumbía a un fuego muy distinto.

-Te haré completamente mío.

Judal era el causante de tal incendio y su voz sonaba ronca, excitada. Paseaba sus labios por el torso de Hakuryuu, depositando suaves besos sobre su abdomen de porcelana mientras introducía una mano en sus pantalones. Lamió el contorno de la cicatriz que marcaba su costado izquierdo y su alma, y recorrió cada pequeño trozo de piel que antaño había sido lamido por las llamas. Saboreó el principio del fin y del camino que lo condujo hasta sus brazos.

Hakuryuu realmente creyó que se reduciría a cenizas.

Aquellos iris carmesí recorrían su cuerpo en la oscuridad brillando como brasas encendidas, devorándolo. ¿Cuándo fue que se entregó a ellos? ¿Comenzó a confiar en él después de ser humillado por su madre y dejado de lado por su hermana? No, primero vino la necesidad de poder. Mucho después la confianza. Y , en cualquier caso, el magi había demostrado la lealtad a su rey, aunque ahora había algo más...

Aquella noche se habían cruzado en el pasillo después de haber pasado el día ocupados con sus respectivos asuntos: uno entrenando para dominar a Belial y el otro incrementando sus conocimientos de magia. El magi saludó de buena gana a su rey que le respondió con una penetrante mirada azul con la heterocromía que lo caracterizaba, otro recuerdo de la tragedia. Le sonrió y Judal correspondió. Y entonces ocurrió; saltó la chispa que prendió sus cuerpos. Los ojos de Hakuryuu se posaron en la cintura descubierta del mayor, perdiéndose en sus ensoñaciones. Judal captó su deseo y se acercó, sugerente. Escasos segundos después se hallaban inmersos en un torbellino de sentimientos. Se devoraban los labios mientras las manos se aferraban al otro y sus cuerpos se juntaban más y más ansiando mayor contacto. Poco tardaron en dirigirse a la habitación del príncipe, prácticamente a ciegas y tanteando el camino, pues se negaban a separarse.

En medio de la oscuridad, la cama los recibió entre almohadones y sábanas de seda que los abrazaron mientas se rendían a la pasión. Las piezas de ropa habían caído a ambos lados de su camino hacia el lecho y en ese momento se encontraban tendidos sobre el colchón, piel con piel. Judal había quedado sobre Hakuryuu y, sin dejar de morder su boca, se dedicó a la ardua tarea de desatarle el cabello, que cayó, lacio, sobre sus hombros. Ahora sentía como era despojado de la poca ropa que le quedaba y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Judal se apartó un poco, torturándolo, y repitió la acción consigo mismo, quedando totalmente desnudo sobre el príncipe. Entonces el magi tomó la mano de su rey, humedeciéndole los dedos en su boca para después guiarlos hasta su entrada y prepararlo. Mientras, sujetaba el miembro de Hakuryuu, haciéndo crecer su erección. Con el tiempo habían alcanzado ese punto de perfecta sincronización donde sobraban las palabras. El menor supo lo que quería e introdujo un dedo para dilatarlo, seguido de un segundo y finalmente un tercero que movió en círculos. Judal se estremecía presa del placer pero ansiaba más, mucho más. Una vez ya listo, dirigió el pene de Hakuryuu hasta su ano y comenzó a introducirlo, lentamente. Era un martirio para ambos, pero disfrutaba ver el sufrimiento de su rey reflejado en ese rostro ruborizado que lo fulminaba con la mirada. Sintió unas manos posarse sobre sus caderas; el contraste entre una suave y cálida y otra fría y áspera como el tacto de la madera. Lo instaban a profundizar el acto, casi de forma desesperada, clavándose en su fina piel. El contacto era electrizante y el magi no pudo resistir un segundo más sin que el miembro lo llenara por completo. Se dejó caer y, tomando el control, empezó una serie de subidas y bajadas que iban aumentando el ritmo al tiempo que más gemidos se escapaban de la boca de Judal. Se mordió el labio inferior y posó sus iris rojo sangre sobre el rostro de Hakuryuu que había echado la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando. La tenue luz de la luna que se colaba por el ventanal provocaba que su trenza desecha, negra como el carbón, brillara, y junto a los acompasados movimientos de su cuerpo, daba la sensación de que cobraba vida y se desplazaba por su pálido cuerpo perlado por el sudor. Tenía una apariencia fantasmal, como si hubiera salido del mismo averno para arrastrar al príncipe a la oscuridad. En todo caso, caerían los dos.

Continuaron de esa forma tan lenta y tortuosa. Cada caricia ardía y los dedos derretían la piel que tocaban. Repentinamente, hubo un cambio de supremacía. Era el turno de Hakuryuu de tomar el rol de dominante y Judal se dejó hacer, complacido. Esta vez el magi quedó recostado y el príncipe se colocó entre sus piernas dispuesto a continuar. Judal elevó las caderas y recibió la primera embestido con un gemido de puro deleite. Entonces recordó aquella primera vez tiempo atrás, cuando después de años siendo rechazado por el príncipe, por fin había acudido a él en busca de su fuerza y apoyo. Y no solo eso, sino que además se había entregando a él. A Judal se le hizo imposible contenerse. Llevaba demasiado tiempo conteniendo sus ansias de poseerlo, de corromperlo y llenarlo de su ser, pero no tardó en descubrir que lo que verdaderamente lo excitaba era someterse a su rey: quedar a su merced y voluntad, porque al fin y al cabo, ambos eran iguales.

Los movimientos eran cada vez más salvajes. La cordura había abandonado sus cuerpos y ahora se entregaban a la lujuria en un mar de éxtasis. Ya ni siquiera se esforzaban en contenerse y dejaban que los gemidos desgarraran sus gargantas. Les daba igual si el palacio completo despertaba, o incluso toda Rakushou. Estaban al borde del delirio cuando el príncipe tocó aquel punto mágico y, entre gritos y un estremecimiento que recorrió sendos cuerpos, llegaron al clímax; primero Judal, acabando sobre el vientre de Hakuryuu y luego este en su interior, culpa de las contracciones que aprisionaron su miembro. Y cayeron agotados sobre las sábanas; después del incendio solo quedaban las cenizas.

No fue el primero ni mucho menos sería el último. Aquellos encuentros furtivos se habían vuelto rutina, primero tímidos y ocultos en las habitaciones de los amantes, y más tarde salvajes en cualquier rincón. Para aquellos que habían experimentado las garras de la soledad cada esquina valía para cubrir la necesidad del otro. Cuando el vacío los ahogaba, bastaba mirada para entenderse y sus cuerpos se unían como imanes.

Hakuryuu se había rendido al sueño y Judal volvió a besar su cicatriz, pero esta vez la que marcaba su rostro y le recordaba cada segundo de su existencia el nefasto destino que comenzó desde que ocurriera el incendio. Contempló su rostro dormido, recorriendo con las yemas de sus dedos el contorno desde las pómulos hasta el cuello, pasando por la mandíbula, y pensó. Pensó en todos los años que lo había ignorado y como, finalmente, había aceptado su ayuda y compañía. Se había sentido infinitamente feliz cuando tomó su mano y siguió el camino de la depravación. Había valido la pena la dura espera porque al fin había encontrado al único que tenía en su ser lo mismo que él. Se guiaban por el odio y la venganza, y por mucho que el mundo se afanase en detenerlos y salvarlos de la depravación, no lo lograrían. Jamás renunciarían a su ira, porque eso supondría renunciar a su existencia, a lo único que los había mantenido con vida todos estos años.

Y por encima de todo, ya no estaría solo.

Judal siguió recostado a su lado; quería admirar un poco más a su rey. La tranquilidad que emanaba le hacía sentir seguro e, incluso, lograba que olvidara la guerra que se encontraba próxima. La batalla siempre le había excitado; sembrar el miedo y el caos por donde pasara. Pero ahora que tenía a alguien a quien proteger, temía perderlo. En cualquier caso, fuera cual fuera el final que los aguardaba, lucharía hasta él junto a Hakuryuu y daría todo su poder para que se alzara con el trono, aunque fueran los brazos de la muerte quienes los esperaban al final del camino. Todo eso daba igual. Había comprendido que, sin el príncipe, su razón de vivir se extinguía. Introdujo una mano en su cabello desordenado. Demonios, realmente lo quería.

Tras unos instantes, el magi salió de su ensimismamiento y miró por el ventanal. Aun quedaban horas hasta que el amanecer tiñera del color de las llamas el palacio, así que decidió descansar un poco. Se acomodó entre los almohadones y rodeó la cintura de Hakuryuu buscando su calor. Sonrió al sentir la pesada respiración del menor sobre su piel descubierta. Y así quedaron, ambos cuerpos fusionados, enredados entre las sábanas y el mismo destino maldito.

Se estaban consumiendo en el fuego negro que los llevaría a ambos al infierno. Siempre juntos, el magi y su rey.

**Uff ¡He aquí mi primer lemon! ¿Qué les pareció? Soy novata en esto pero escribirlo fue fascinante. El juhaku es una pareja que me tiene completamente loca y no me pude resistir a hacer algo hard (juejuejue ewé), y entre las horas de inglés surgió esto. Para morir de aburrimiento prefiero hacer algo productivo porque en serio, es lo más aburrido que pueda haber, y como mi grupo de mesa está al fondo de la clase hay que aprovechar xD. Luego tenía a mi compañero preguntándome cada dos segundos "¿eso es porno gay?¿a qué sí? Déjame verlo, venga ¡quiero ver el porno gay!", peeero valió la pena. Cuando me vino la idea del fic juhaku quería desarrollar un poco su relación mediante el sexo (pls) y se me ocurrió la metáfora del fuego para relacionar la escena con el pasado de Haku y el principio del camino que lo llevó a la depravación (y a los brazos de Juju). Esto más "My Sweet Prince" hicieron que mi mente volara y acabara haciendo esta cosa, y, a pesar de que tengo la sensación de que empezó siendo algo "oscuro" y terminó con un Judal muy ñoño, espero que hayan disfrutado al menos un poquito :'D.**

**Bueeno, ¡muchiiiiisimas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
